This invention bears upon a process for the treatment of waste products, in which liquid and solid substances are separated after which reaction components for the formation of a polymeric matrix are added in order to be assimilated in the chain of the polymeric matrix. Such a process has been known in the patent application PCT/EP 89/00525. In this known process a filler consisting of two components, one with N-groups and the other with OH-groups is added to the waste product as a synthetic resin in order to have the waste product assimilated in the polymeric matrix. In this way any harmful substances are compounded so much so that they can be less easily leached and thus be better stored, enabling them to be re-used as raw material for another product. The disadvantage of this process lies however in the fact that the harmful substances are only quasi encased instead of being degraded. Furthermore the extent to which the waste products are encased largely depends on the nature of he product, i.e. the products do not always sufficiently participate in the polymeric chain formation.
The objective of this invention is to achieve a better participation in the polymeric chain formation so much so that the waste products' absorption in the polymeric matrix is less dependent on the nature of the products that are to be processed.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the method of this invention may comprise the following.